


У меня было предчувствие квеста

by lachance



Category: Haters - The Webcomic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: — Малыш, у нас с тобой общий вай-фай.





	У меня было предчувствие квеста

Даже отключение электричества не остановило Филипа в его упорных попытках не взрослеть.

— Не говори со мной, ХК. Говори с моим бургером. Слышишь? Слышишь, что он тебе говорит? Счета-а-а-а-а.

— Филип, ты не можешь играть в Майнкрафт здесь только потому, что дома нет света. Здесь ты должен работать, Филип.

— Кого волнует. Скелеты из катакомб поработают за меня.

— Скелеты из катакомб работают лучше, чем ты.

ХК мылся в душевой для техников уже третью гребаную неделю и питался детскими завтраками из Макдоналдса. На второй неделе там начали повторяться фигурки, и он рассчитывал разбогатеть, продав дубли через двадцать лет на ибэй. Если доживет, конечно. Это были очень серьезные и зрелые планы на жизнь. Не то что у его брата, который планировал научиться управлять контроллером пальцами правой ноги.

— Филип, тебе тридцатник, — безнадежно сказал он.

— Мужик, тебе тридцать три. Чего ты от меня-то хочешь?

Хуан Карлос отобрал у него бургер и задумался.

*

Вот когда они были детьми — в смысле, действительно детьми, в смысле, месяц назад примерно — было как-то проще. Он хотел закончить с апдейтами. Разобраться с подземельями (потому что, серьезно, что за чертовщина вообще). Съездить в Диснейленд. Чтобы родители свозили его в Диснейленд. Ту лимитку с пони по Звездным Войнам. Очень простые мечты.

Хотел ли он чего-то от брата? Возможно. Чтобы Филип нашел работу и вернул ему двадцатку, и чтобы признал, что волны мобов Хуан Карлос сдерживает гораздо лучше, чем он.

...возможно.

— Концентрация есть терпение, ХК, — Филип вздернул нос.

— Ты не будешь праздновать свою победу надо мной, цитируя Вольтрон. — Свет мигнул и погас, когда резервный генератор питания отключился тоже. — По крайней мере, — Хуан Карлос продолжил, нащупывая фонарик на полу, — когда мы угрохали последнее электричество на партию в Дум.

— Дум стоит того, братишка.

— Согласен.

И чего же он все-таки хотел. Не глобально — понятно, что в общем смысле он хотел бы, чтобы Филип нашел себе какую-то другую работу и перестал отравлять его, и мира во всем мире, и чтобы сиквел Metal Gear Solid хоть немного меньше сосал. А вот чего он хотел бы лично. Для себя?

Он наступил в темноте на пакетик воздушной кукурузы, и Филип заорал в самое ухо:

— ИСТОЧНИК НАЙДЕН, ПРИГОТОВИТЬСЯ К УНИЧТОЖЕНИЮ НА РАЗ! ДВА...

— Это пакет раскрошенных снеков, Филип.

— ТРИ!

Над этим вопросом стоило поразмыслить.

*

Спустя две недели стратегического планирования уборку было решено назначить на субботу. Потому что суббота всегда была тухлым днем. Не успев расслабиться, начинаешь опасаться будущего. Всего полтора дня до новой рабочей недели. Все ненавидят субботы. Ничто не может сделать субботу еще хуже.

Филип нашел факелы.

Хуан Карлос — туториал «Как быстро и просто разгрести двухмесячный бардак» на ютубе.

Они были настроены решительно.

— Мне лень, — Филип сообщил потолку, лежа на полу в окружении коробок из-под пиццы. — ХК, нам нужен робот-уборщик. Или персоком. Или раб.

— Рабство отменили давно.

— А персокомы?

— Не существуют.

Филип вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок, а потом его спина напряглась. С полминуты он лежал неподвижно, прежде чем его ладонь словно механический паук медленно поползла по грязному ковру.

— Что ты делаешь.

— Тсс, ХК. Ничего не говори. Молчи. Ты спугнешь его.

— Филип?

— Первое правило охотника, — он бормотал, — следи за жертвой. Слейся с жертвой. Стань жертвой. Только так ты сможешь предугадать ее следующий шаг. Итак, я — последний кусочек пиццы. Я — последний кусочек пиццы. Я...

Хуан Карлос успел подмести коридор, прежде чем факел потух. Груда мусора осталась лежать у порога спальни. Они начинали жить, как пещерные люди. И это точно не было тем, чего он хотел от жизни.

Он загуглил «чего я хочу» и осознал свою ошибку только вспомнив, что забыл включить безопасный поиск.

Нет, так это не работало тоже.

*

Нет, ну должна же у человека быть мечта? Филип вот, когда был ребенком, мечтал, чтобы проигравшему в монополию доставался последний пакетик снеков, и это было легко. Но когда тебе тридцать три, а твое единственное желание — не носить розовую рубашку, начинаешь подозревать неладное.

— Филип, — спросил он, — чего я хочу?

— Продлить мою подписку на порно-каналы? — одеяло заинтересованно повернулось. — Или хотя бы на Нетфликс.

— Нет, Филип. Ты взрослый человек. Ты должен обеспечивать свои низменные потребности сам.

— Новый сезон «Черного зеркала» — это не низменно, — одеяло обиделось. — Вообще не хочу ничего слышать от человека, который его не смотрел.

— Я смотрел. Мне просто не понра...

Филип сбросил одеяло и рывком выпрямился, смотря на него круглыми от ужаса глазами. И зажал ему рот обеими руками, стоило ХК только попытаться еще что-то сказать.

— Молчи, — он шептал практически в собственную ладонь, глядя в глаза так близко, что его черты расплывались, — Не говори ничего. Они услышат. Но я буду с тобой, я не позволю им казнить тебя за твою ересь.

— Никто не казнит меня за то, что мне не нра... — ХК попытался бормотать, но Филип надавил ладонью еще немного сильнее.

— Не слушайте его, хозяева, этот безумец не ведает, что говорит.

— Мфхмф!

Филип наклонился, шепча ему на ухо:

— Не волнуйся, братишка. Твоя богопротивная чушь останется между нами. Никто не узнает.

Хуан Карлос смотрел на его одухотворенное лицо поверх ладони и мучительно размышлял. Что если он правда хотел покаяться и досмотреть все сериалы, что бросил, посчитав отстойными?

На горизонте замаячили «Могучие Рейнджеры Турбо».

Нет, к черту.

*

Это не должно было быть так мучительно. Он ведь не просил себе предназначения или цели, или большого жизненного смысла. Не собирался спасать мир или искать принцессу в другом замке. Он просто хотел... небольшую мечту, чтобы идти к ней. Разве это так уж сложно?

— Ты всегда можешь стать хокаге.

— Я не могу стать хокаге, Филип. Повзрослей.

— Что насчет мастера покемонов? Короля шаманов?

— Что насчет старшего брата, который заставит тебя оплачивать свои счета.

— Это скучно, — Филип сложил руки на животе. — Разве тебе плохо живется без света?

Без света жилось вообще-то хорошо.

В смысле, количество часов, что он тратил на игры в стиме, наконец-то стало меньше ста пятидесяти за неделю, и разве это не было достижением? Спать каждый день оказалось божественно.

— Вот видишь, — Филип хмыкнул, глядя на его задумчиво-просветленное лицо. — Значит, дело не в твоем образе жизни.

— А в чем?

— Понятия не имею. Езжай в Тибет.

— Зачем, — Хуан Карлос опешил.

— А на этот вопрос, — Филип загадочно помахал пальцем перед его лицом, — ты должен ответить себе сам. Зачем тебе в Тибет? Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Если только не все эти прелестные маленькие пиксельные платформеры про тибетских монахов нашептали мне эту идею, чтобы я смог направить тебя, как твой наставник...

— А что платформеры нашептывают тебе про кладовую с тряпками и щетками?

— Что там, — Филип загадочно улыбнулся, — тебя никогда не ждет приключение. Дубина.

Ладно, это имело смысл.

*

— Я не хочу быть главным героем, — Филип ныл, уткнувшись лицом в кучу упаковок из-под чипсов. — ХК, меня достало. Я хочу быть комик-рилифом. Или симпатичной подружкой главного героя, которая круто смотрится с пушкой и в короткой юбке, но...

— Ты паршиво смотришься в короткой юбке.

— Да ты не видел никогда.

— Малыш, у нас с тобой общий вай-фай.

ХК пытался подмести пол, пока за окнами еще было светло, осторожно обходя его лежащее на куче мусора тело. Ленясь убираться, Филип ныл, что так они рискуют разрушить целую эко-систему, но ХК отказывался признавать за источник жизни эту чертову мусорную Джуманджи. Уборка успокаивала и настраивала на мирный лад. Начинало казаться, что даже утренний поиск хоть сколько-нибудь чистых вещей — своего рода пойнт-энд-клик квест, где тоже нужно найти определенный объект в тонне графического хлама.

Еще уборка позволяла немного подумать.

Свою мечту ХК так и не нашел. Но, может быть, он просто не там искал. Может быть, это тоже как в квесте — стоило просто поискать в локации, где ты был раньше, или оглядеться, пытаясь понять, что пропустил.

Но сколько бы он ни оглядывался — он видел только Филипа в куче мусора.

Филип ныл.

— А ведь я почти закончил ремастер старого Вольтрона, когда ты отказался оплачивать наши счета.

— Львиного или машинного? 

— Машинный — сосет, — Филип даже приподнялся ради этой мысли. — Серьезно, ты не можешь ждать, что кто-то привяжется к твоим персонажам, когда у тебя их полсотни, и все они что — сосут. Перезапуск, конечно, сосет не меньше, но он хотя бы понимал, что следование традициям львиного Вольтрона — благородно и вечно.

ХК потянулся было за лежащей подле него упаковкой из-под сырных палочек, но Филип немедленно вцепился в нее ладонью и возмущенно утащил под живот.

— Ты не будешь. Подметать. Мою. Кровать.

— Филип, это куча мусора на полу, в которой ты лежишь.

— И что?

ХК оперся на ручку щетки и задумался. Действительно — и что? В детстве они строили дома под столом и форт на деревьях. Какая разница. И это Филип всегда был тем, у кого возникало предчувствие большой игры просто от того, как ветер гоняет по полу упавший карандаш. 

Филип был особенным.

А ХК просто взрослым, и начинал понимать, что взросление — маленькая смерть.

*

Заплатить за свет, в конце концов, пришлось. Зато Филип, видимо, устыдившись, позвонил в клининг-сервис. Полы после приезда молчаливых ребят в оранжевом казались такими чистыми, что страшно было ходить, а старый диван, переживший все, от дрочки до марафонов Стар Трека, как-то неловко стало попирать своими задницами.

Поэтому они сидели на маленьких тайских ковриках и смотрели летсплеи «Грим Фанданго».

— Для начала, представь себя сучкой.

— Хорошо, Филип, — терпеливо проговорил ХК, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, — я сучка. Что дальше?

— И ты реально, реально ненавидишь свою работу. Она скучная и монотонная, и в ней нет никакого смысла, и все вокруг тебя — уроды...

— Последнее не так уж сложно.

— Я проигнорирую этот выпад, — Филип вздернул нос. — И однажды в подворотне... или в лаунже, или на карнавале — ты видишь его. Он высок, он прекрасен, он хочет творить революцию с тобой. Ты правда не понимаешь, почему Ева в СПД?

— Ева умнее, Фил.

— Хорошо, — он надулся. — Твоя версия?

— Не Сал искал Еву. Ева искала его. Она его перед фактом поставила, что будет его связисткой. Потому что это Ева — она придет и сделает твою жизнь лучше, хочешь ты того или нет. У тебя будет твоя революция, даже если ты этому уже не рад.

Филип задумчиво покосился на него, потом обронил:

— Ты по-моему себя описываешь, — и добавил: — прилипала. Злейший враг всего, что мне дорого.

— Фил, это мусор.

— Вот именно!

На самом деле, они могли вести этот спор вечно. И оба знали, что могут. И Хуан Карлос точно знал, что мечтал не о том, чтобы делать жизнь брата лучше против его воли, но... 

Но он уже делал, и у него неплохо получалось. И судя по тому, что пакетик из-под орешков снова лежал на полу у ноги Филипа — ХК впереди ждал долгий квест.


End file.
